


Real life fairytale

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 3 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2016, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Red String of Fate, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto was a sentimental person. He did not mind when his mother read him fairytales before bed or when they learned about a romantic piece in school which made all the other guys gag. He found the concept of true love beautiful and really believed in that there was happiness out there for everyone.





	Real life fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Red string of fate.

Bokuto was a sentimental person. He did not mind when his mother read him fairytales before bed or when they learned about a romantic piece in school which made all the other guys gag. He found the concept of true love beautiful and really believed in that there was happiness out there for everyone. 

That’s why when the summer training camp with Karasuno started and Bokuto could examine the team better, he almost drop the volleyball that was in his hands. It was so obvious he almost said it out loud, but the hand of Kuroo stopped him in it. 

His best friend was the only one who knew about that side of him and he never made fun of it – of course, for someone who found his significant other at the age of seven, believing something like that was not so hard. Bokuto looked up at him and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

”What are you up to, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked right beside him which made the older boy jump in surprise.

”Akaashi! What are you doing here?” Bokuto felt Kuroo’s hand shaking because of his laughter and decided that he would pay him back later.

”I saw that Kuroo-san put his hand on your shoulder. I assumed that you wanted to do something rather embarrassing.”

”It is nothing ‘Kaashi!” Kuroo reassured him with a smirk. ”Bo was only happened to switch into matchmaker-mode.”

Akaashi raised one of his eyebrows slightly in question. He thought that he had seen all of his snepais’ modes, but the mode Kuroo mentioned sounded the most bothersome of all. He nodded towards Kuroo to express his thanks because of his action, then walked back to their team in silence.

”What was that for, Kuroo?!” Bokuto exclaimed, pouting. ”Now Akaashi thinks I am a totally idiot,” he whined, turning his head away.

”Well, if I was him, I would not worry about a total idiot,” Kuroo said, gaining Bokuto’s attention again. 

The ravenette poked towards his team and when Bokuto looked at them, he saw Akaashi watching him with slight concern in his eyes. Bokuto felt a smile appearing on his lips and showed a thumps-up to the younger boy. Akaashi breathed in, because of relief. Bokuto knew that his mood swings caused countless headaches to Akaashi and he was happy that he could stop it this time – well, honestly, Kuroo stopped it by pointing at Akaashi, but Bokuto would not admit that to him for the world.

It was night and Bokuto was lying awake on his futon. The happenings of the day and the countless sparks amongst the Karasuno boys did not let him settle. He could see that there were some who was totally aware of their crushes on their teammates – or were together already. However, when it came to that shrimp and their setter… it was just too painful to watch and know that both of them were just too stubborn to admit their mutual attraction.

”Please, be quiet, Bokuto-san,” he heard Akaashi whisper beside him – which made him jump once again. ”Your groaning is particularly loud.”

”Sorry, Akaashi! I did not mean to!” Bokuto whispered back a little bit in panic. He looked around quickly to scan the room, but no one else were awake, only the two of them.

”If I may ask, why are you distressed, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, turning towards the other. ”You were not yourself all day.”

Bokuto took a deep breath, looking Akaashi in the eyes. He knew the boy and he knew that Akaashi would not laugh at him, but it was still hard to bring it up. He did not want the other boy to think about him as someone childish.

”Say, Akaashi… do you believe in fairytales?” Akaashi blinked in surprise and Bokuto felt his stomach sink. ”Do not mind it! I-”

”I find the possibility of true love really appealing, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi interrupted him with a small smile on his face.

”Of course you do!” Bokuto declared, nodding, but then his eyes widened, realizing what he had just said. ”I mean… you see… you are someone about whom I can imagine believing in true love and soulmates and… stuff…” Bokuto had a feeling that he had never been more embarrassed in his whole life than he was in that moment.

”Thank you for the compliment, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi thanked, letting out a small giggle. Bokuto felt little butterflies dancing in his stomach. ”If fairytales were real, I know the perfect character for you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said with a playful glint in his eyes.

”Really?! Who would I be, Akaashi?!” Bokuto asked, almost jumping up and down in excitement.

”You would be The Owl Prince, Bokuto-san!”


End file.
